WHAT THE BLOODY HELL
by SuzettLarna
Summary: It is your first day back at Hogwarts and your last year.Anya was vary happy to be getting out of here but her friend just told here..."well You know what I heard? We Have two new teachers this year "she told you"and they are vary hott.from what I've hear
1. New Professors?

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fprq2\fcharset0 Arial;\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\sb100\sa100\f0\fs24 It is your first day back at Hogwarts and your last year."Oh my God I am so happy this Is my last year! No more classes, No more teachers breathing down my neck to get my Homework in on time. YES THIS WILL BE THE BEST YEAR EVER!"you say to yourself making the people around you give you weird looks."I think I spoke a little to soon..." you cry to yourself when you Here someone calling for you. You turn around and see none other than Alicia one of your best Friends since you started here."Hey Anya! How was your summer? I missed you so much! come on or we'll be late for the sorting." She said all in what seemed like one breath."SLOW DOWN GIRL! let me answer one question before going on to the next. My summer was OK but I am happy to be back here. How was yours? You asked as you two walked to the great \line hall."well I had a wonderful summer. I met a few guys and had some fun if ya know what I mean."she said with a wink and a sly grin playing on her normally sweet and inocent face.Well she only looked inocent to adults who would let her, and her friends, get away with just about anything."ohh I know what you mean. But unlucky me I had to go to lessons all summer so no boys for me. unless you count my teacher who might I add was vary easy on The eyes..."you told her with a smirk crossing your lips. But little did she know that your "Lessons" Were training to become a good wife and all that you woule have to do, or not do ,to please your husbend "well You know what I heard? We Have two new teachers this year "she told you"and they are vary hott.from what I've heard.\line\pard "she grinned at the thought of hott profesors"well now Alicia I can't wait to see if the rumors are true so let's go in and get our seats and see for ourselfs."you say an evil smirks played on both of you lips. As you enter the grate hall you look up to the Professors table and you stop dead in your tracks and you see who your new teachers are. Next to the headmaster's left you see the one and only Harry Potter. You started in his 4th year so you knew him alittle.you never really hung out with him but you did have a major crush on him.you tried to tell him one time but he just thought of you as you a little sister back then.you have grown up a lot since he last saw you and now you thought it was fate, I will make him mine. your thought was cut off by Alicia tapping on your arm."What do you want?"you cryed"look over where snape is NOT sitting!"as you turn your head to see where snape in normally sitting and say the one person who you hoped never to see.but you knew that would not be the case for your family and the Malfoy's were vary close."NO! Not him!"you said alittle to loud as you were looked down on by Draco Malfoy."come on Anya.let's take out seats before we get a Detection with \i him\i0 ." she whispered in your ear. \f1\fs20\par 


	2. Truth Or is it?

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fprq2\fcharset0 Arial;\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\sb100\sa100\f0\fs24 As you sat at the table the sorting started and you just went into your own little dream world. once it was over Alicia taped you once again to let you know that it was time to Eat, but you were not vary hungary."I think I will go back to the dorms Alicia. I just need to Think about some stuff." "Ohh like how to get the professors in to bed?" "no like what happened this summer..."With that you walked out of the grate hall and up to your common room. Once you reach the fat lady you relies that you don't know the passwordyet."FUCK ME!"you yell out and someone from behind you says "I don't think that would be such a good idea I forgot your last name is Kistenson pronounced Kiss Den Sin)Ms. Kistenson." "ohh I am sorry Professor Potter. I did not see you there. I just realized I don't know the blasted password yet and I wanted to go and lay down and get away. "But he cut you off and said "Pigsfeet" and the portal opened to revel to you that he must be head of Gryffindor much to your liking. You always had a crush on him since your first year and for some reason he just never look at you as anything other than a friend or maybe even a sister. you always wished that you could just give him one little...Well maybe not Little...ok world stopping, fire knighting, out of this world, never be the same kiss." Ms. Kistenson are you all right or do I need to take you to Madam P on the first night back?" "ohh n-n-no-o-o I guess I was day dreaming. I'm all better now. Thank you har...Professor.Potter"with that you went in to the common room and sat down on the couch. you feel your right hipsink alittle when you look next to you and see HARRY... "Professor," "yes Anya?" " don't you have first years to look after?" "Nope I'm all yoursFor the night...So what would you like to do?" "UMMM do you REALLY want me to tell you the \line truth?" you ask alittle shy to tell him. "Yes I want all my students and friends to be 100 honest with me Anya..." "Well to be honest..." you paused for a moment scared to say what you really wanted to say "I want to play you in a friendly game of chess..."Harry let a sigh of disappointment slip as you spoke what you wanted him to beliefs as the total truth, But he quickly turned his sight to a laugh as to make it seem that was all he wanted from his former Friend and now student. "OK you set it up and we will see who is the more cunning and brave. I know I am no Ron but I will do my best to play a game that would make even him proud."Harry \line spoke so eloquently that you had to surprises the urge to tell him everything. : I want you Right here...Right now...Take me as your lover and all we be as it should have been. As it should have been the day I walked into your compartment on the train my first day of my first year.:(FLASHBACK) You were a scared little 11 year old walking through the train station all alone as your parents had better things to do that day, Most likely a Deatheater summons To kill another poor family just because they were not born into the Wizarding world. As you dirtied back to your thoughts of your new school you were alittle more than petrified at the \line thought of turning out just like your parents."I WILL NOT BE LIKE THEM!"you said rather Loudly and were now receiving glares form all sorts of people witch, Wizard and muggle alike. You were now turning a crimson color that danced on your face. once people stopped looking you \line walked to where your parents told you platform 9 3/4 was and did as they said."Just run into the wall and there you will see the passage way to your new life."was all your mother said asshe told your personal driver to go to the train station.you then looked around to see a Cherie colored train that was your means to an end. : now I will set my own path...I will NEVER be like my family. I will follow my own dreams even though they will bring me only one Thing. My swift and painful death.: as the thoughts crossed your mind a single tear fell to Your cheek. As you boarded the train you realized that this was the first time that you have Really been around people your own age. Yes at the parties you went to there were a few people your age but you were to afraid of what they could be to ever even utter a single \line Word. Once more just a single tear stained your other wise lovely face. To your family even At the tender age of 5 you were not permeated to cry. It is a sign of weakness as you were always told and ever since that day only a single tear would fall for that could go unnoticed As long as there were no sounds. No pain show. As you grew older and wise you learned to\line hide your sorrow and pain from all who would degrade you or show you pity. For all the Lessons your father taught you this is one that you truly thanked him for. I had saved you Much heart wrenching experiences through your young yet long lived life. As you drifted back to your task at hand you know that you had to get over your fear that everyone was like \line Your father and that just maybe you could have a friend, Somehow... As you walked on the train and searched for an empty compartment so that just \line Maybe you would go unnoticed as you always were. But there were no empty compartments so the Next one you looked in to had only four people sitting in it. You opened the softly scared that If you were to loud that they would lash out at you." Umm..May i sit here? there is no..." but Befor you could finish a girl just 3 years older than you "ya come in and have a seat. Hi \line my name is Ginny and this in Herminoe, Harry, and MY brother Ronald...And who are You?"She asked eager to get to know you it seemed."Ohh I'm sorry I was rude. My name is Anya Taracka Kistenson.But just call me Anya.I am vary pleased to make your aquatence." You said and after thinking for a second you relized how snotty you sounded but you did \line Not see them pulling back or even upset with you. This was a new experience for you, You Never had people look at "you." (END FLASHBACK) \par "Are you still with me Anya?"harry said with a look of worry on his face. : Why dose he look so worried? Dose he care for me? Well, ofcorse he does. I am a friend and now his student...But then Why do I get the feeling that it is more than just that: "Umm Professor? May I ask you Something...Personal," "go ahead Anya...And please call me Harry if you don't mind.""No not at all prof...I mean \ul\i Harry\ulnone\i0 . Well what I want to know is why are you here?" "I was asked to come and teach." "No no.. that's not what I ment.what I mean is here in the common room with me...Why are you spending your time with me of all people?" "Why not you. I mean you are smart, funny, and let's not forget vary umm... Pretty..." "YOU THINK I'M PRETTY? I'm \line\pard Just a little rattled by that. But I have another question for you. Why now? I mean you had three years to tell me. Why are you telling me NOW!"\f1\fs20\par 


End file.
